parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PBS Kids Characters Meet PJ Masks/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for PBS Kids Characters Meet PJ Masks. *(PBS Kids Theme Song & Title Card) *Dash: Hi!, I'm Dash!, And These Are My Friends, Dot! *Dot: Hi! *Dash: Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hello There! *Dash: Elmo! *Elmo: Hi! *Dash: Zoe! *Zoe: Hi! *Dash: Grover! *Grover: Hello There! *Dash: Telly! *Telly: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bear! *Baby Bear: Hi! *Dash: Hero Guy! *Hero Guy: Hello There! *Dash: Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Hi! *Dash: Rosita! *Rosita: Hola! *Dash: Abby Cadabby! *Abby Cadabby: Hello! *Dash: Bert and Ernie! *Bert: Hello! *Ernie: Hi! *Dash: Count Von Count! *Count Von Count: Hello! *Dash: Oscar the Grouch! *Oscar the Grouch: Hey! *Dash: Tinky-Winky! *Tinky-Winky: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Dipsy! *Dipsy: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Laa-Laa! *Laa-Laa: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Po! *Po: Eh-Oh! *Dash: Humbah! *Humbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zumbah! *Zumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Zing-Zing Zingbah! *Zing-Zing Zingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jumbah! *Jumbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Jingbah! *Jingbah: (Squeaks) *Dash: Caillou! *Caillou: Hi! *Dash: Arthur! *Arthur: Hello There! *Dash: Super Why! *Super Why: Whyatt Here! *Dash: Alpha Pig! *Alpha Pig: P Is For Pig! *Dash: Wonder Red! *Wonder Red: Red Riding Hood Rolling In! *Dash: Princess Presto! *Princess Presto: Princess Pea!, At Your Service! *Dash: Curious George! *Curious George: (Saying Hello) *Dash: Bob the Builder! *Bob the Builder: Hello! *Dash: Barney! *Barney: Hello There!, Everybody! *Dash: BJ! *BJ: Hi! *Dash: Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Dash: Riff! *Riff: Hello There! *Dash: Theo! *Theo: Howdy! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Lionel! *Lionel: Hi There! *Dash: Leona! *Leona: Hi! *Dash: Dog! *Dog: (Barks Hello) *Dash: Duck! *Duck: Hi There! *Dash: Frog! *Frog: Hello There! *Dash: Bear! *Bear: Hi! *Dash: Sheep! *Sheep: Hello! *Dash: Pig! *Pig: Bonjour! *Dash: Ant! *Ant: Hi There! *Dash: Sid The Science Kid! *Sid: Hello! *Dash: Snogg! *Snogg: Oh!, Hey There! *Dash: Clifford! *Clifford: Hi There! *Dash: T-Bone! *T-Bone: Hello There! *Dash: Cleo! *Cleo: Hi! *Dash: Mac! *Mac: Hello There! *Dash: Daniel Tiger! *Daniel Tiger: Hi There! *Dash: Zoboomafoo! *Zoboomafoo: Hiya!, Good To See You! *Dash: Jackie! *Jackie: Hi There! *Dash: Inez! *Inez: Hello! *Dash: Matt! *Matt: Hi! *Dash: Digit! *Digit: Hello There!, (Squawks)! *Dash: Jay-Jay The Jet Plane! *Jay-Jay: Hello! *Dash: Max! *Max: Hi! *Dash: Mama Mirabelle! *Mama Mirabelle: Hello There! *Dash: Karla! *Karla: Hi There! *Dash: And Bo! *Bo: Hello! *Dash: And Today, We're Going To Meet PJ Masks With My Friends! *Dot: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great! *Elmo: Let's Go!, Friends! *Zoe: Wow!, We're Inside A World of PJ Masks! *Dash: Wow!, Who's That? *Dot: It's Connor, Amaya, And Greg! *Connor: Hi, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Connor, Amaya, And Greg! *Greg: It's Nice To See You! *Elmo: And You Too, Amaya! *Amaya: Thanks, Elmo! *(Alert System Sounding) *Matt: Uh Oh! *Greg: Hey!, What Was That? *Jackie: We Have An Emergency, Matt! *Matt: Emergency! *Elmo: Connor, Amaya, And Greg!, What Is It! *Connor: Romeo Sent Out Evil Rubber Duckies To Take Over The City, Elmo! *Elmo: That's Right, Connor! *Amaya: This Looks Like A Job For... *Connor, Amaya, And Greg: The PJ Masks! *Narrator: Night In The City, And A Brave Band Of Heroes Is Ready To Face Fiendish Villains To Stop Them Messing With Your Day! *Narrator: Greg Becomes.... *Greg: Gekko! *Narrator: Amaya Becomes.... *Amaya: Owlette! *Narrator: Connor Becomes.... *Connor: Catboy! *Catboy, Owlette, And Gekko: The PJ Masks! *Super Why: Woah! *Digit: Who Are They? *Gekko: I'm Gekko! *Owlette: I'm Owlette! *Catboy: And I'm Catboy! *Catboy, Owlette, And Gekko: And We're The PJ Masks! *Elmo: Nice Costumes! *Catboy: And We're Here To Stop Romeo And His Evil Rubber Duckies, Elmo! *Elmo: Come On!, Friends! *Gekko: Okay! *Romeo; I Will Send Out Evil Rubber Duckies To Take Over The City!, (Evil Laugh) *Catboy: Not For Long, Romeo! *Romeo: Huh? *Catboy: We're The PJ Masks!, And These Are The PBS Kids Characters! *Romeo: What? *Grover: Hi, Romeo! *Romeo: Hi, Grover! *Grover: It Is I Super Grover! *Catboy: Wow, Super Grover! *Super Grover: Thanks!, Super Grover To The Rescue! *Catboy: Let's Go, PJ Masks!, We Have To Stop Romeo And The Evil Rubber Duckies! *Romeo: Evil Rubber Duckies!, Stop Them! *Barney: Uh Oh!, Look Out! *Catboy: I'll Use My Super Cat Speed To Stop The Evil Rubber Duckies! *Elmo: Great Idea!, Catboy! *Catboy: Super Cat Speed, Here I Go! *(Catboy Fights Those Evil Rubber Duckies) *Romeo: Oh No!, My Evil Rubber Duckies! *Owlette: Good Job!, Catboy! *Elmo: Now What, Owlette? *Owlette: I'll Use My Owl Wing Wind To Stop Romeo! *Zoboomafoo: Great Idea!, Owlette! *Owlette: Owl Wing Wind, Here I Go! *(Owlette Fights Romeo) *Romeo: Ow!, My Bones Are Broken! *Catboy: Great Job!, Owlette! *Zoboomafoo: Now What, Gekko? *Gekko: I'll Use My Super Gekko Muscles To Lift And Throw At Romeo's Remote! *Barney: Great Idea!, Gekko! *Gekko: Super Gekko Muscles, Here I Go! *(Gekko Lift and Throws Romeo's Remote) *Owlette: Great Job!, Gekko! *Catboy: We Did It! *Gekko: We Stopped Romeo, His Remote, And The Evil Rubber Duckies, Catboy! *The PJ Masks and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *(Night Turns Back To Day) *Greg: Wow!, PBS Kids Characters!, You Did Very Good Fights! *Elmo: Thanks, Greg! *Greg: You're Welcome! *Barney: And Thank You, Connor, Amaya, And Greg! *Connor, Amaya, and Greg: You're Welcome!, Barney! *Amaya: See You On Our Next Adventure, PBS Kids Characters! *PBS Kids Characters: Bye! *Connor, Amaya, And Greg: Bye, PBS Kids Characters! *Dash: Bye-Bye!, Gotta Dash! *(The End) Credits PJ Masks Created by Romuald Racioppo PBS Kids Created by Public Broadcasting Service Cast Mason Therrel - Dash Elsie Fisher - Dot Kevin Clash - Elmo Caroll Spinney - Big Bird Fran Bill - Zoe Eric Jacobson - Grover Martin P. Robinson - Telly David Rudman - Baby Bear David Rudman - Hero Guy David Rudman - Cookie Monster Carmen Osbahr - Rosita Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Abby Cadabby Eric Jacobson - Bert Steve Whitmire - Ernie Jerry Nelson - Count Von Count Caroll Spinney - Oscar The Grouch Mark Heenehan - Tinky-Winky John Simmit - Dipsy Nikky Smedley - Laa-Laa Pui Fan Lee - Po Emma Insley - Humbah Alex Poulter - Zumbah Cal Jaggers - Zing-Zing Zingbah Phil Hayes - Jumbah Laura Pero - Jingbah Jaclyn Linetsky - Caillou Michael Yarmush - Arthur Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig Siera Florindo - Wonder Red Tajja Isen - Princess Presto Frank Welker - Curious George Colin Murdock - Bob the Builder Dean Wendt - Barney Julie Johnson - Baby Bop Patty Wirtz - BJ Michaela Dietz - Riff Peter Linz - Theo Jennifer Barnhart - Cleo Anthony Asbury - Lionel Kathryn Mullen - Leona H.D. Quinn - Dog H.D. Quinn - Duck Veronica Taylor - Sheep George Bailey - Pig H.D. Quinn - Ant Daryl Ekroth - Frog Mirm Kriegel - Bear Drew Massey - Sid Peter Linz - Snook John Ritter - Clifford Kel Mitchell - T-Bone Cree Summer - Cleo Cameron Clarke - Mac Jake Beale - Daniel Tiger Gord Robertson - Zoboomafoo Novie Edwards - Jackie Annick Obonsawin - Inez Jacqueline Pillon - Matt Gilbert Gottfried - Digit Debi Derryberry - Jay-Jay The Jet Plane Teresa Gallagher - Max Vanessa Williams - Mama Mirabelle Teresa Gallagher - Karla Jules De Jongh - Bo Jacob Ewaniuk - Connor/Catboy Addison Holley - Amaya/Owlette Kyle Harrison Breitkopf - Greg/Gekko Alex Thorne - Romeo Category:PJ Masks TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Crossovers